Forever
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: El abrazador fuego se esparce por la cubierta, quemando todo a su paso. El mástil cae derrotado, el timón desaparece en cenizas. Las risas que una vez se escucharon han cesado, han sido olvidadas. Y todo lo que se logra escuchar es la madera ardiendo y el último adiós de un importante compañero… Tributo a Going Merry *Gen*


Tributo a este grandioso barco y nakama, origen de tantas aventuras y amistades. Descansa en paz… Merry :se larga a llorar en un rincón: (?)

**Disclaimer aplicado:** One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

"**FOREVER".**

.

.

**U**no solo muere, cuando es olvidado.

.

.

El abrazador fuego se esparce por la cubierta, quemando todo a su paso. El mástil cae derrotado, el timón desaparece en cenizas. Las risas que una vez se escucharon han cesado, han sido olvidadas.

Y todo lo que se logra escuchar es la madera ardiendo y el último adiós de un importante compañero. Un compañero que dio todo de sí, que nunca se rindió.

Que está muriendo…

Porque Merry ya no puede más, hasta ahí llego. Y sufre, sufre como nunca ha sufrido. No quiere dejarles, simplemente no quiere.

Quiere surcar grandes mares, quiere tener más aventuras. Los quiere a todos, a cada miembro de su loca y escandalosa tripulación. La que siempre lo cuido y protegió.

Y todo lo que puede decir es un "Lo siento" arrastrado por el viento, acompañado por las lágrimas del cielo.

El cielo lloriquea, y él también. Y vuelve a disculparse, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Por romperse tan pronto, cuando sus aventuras apenas comenzaban.

Por no serles útil por más tiempo… y sigue muriendo, arrepentido.

Y sus amigos lloran, gimen y tiemblan. Ya no pueden aparentar ser fuertes, ya no pueden contener tanto.

Todo sale a flote, la tristeza, el dolor, la conmoción… todo se libera a través de sus húmedos ojos, y temblorosos labios.

_No nos abandones_, suplican en silencio, _no mueras_.

¿Cómo puede irse así, justo ahora? Cuando Robin ha vuelto, cuando han luchado tanto por recuperar a un amigo, para perder a otro…

No es justo, no lo es.

El humo producto del incendio se eleva al cielo, opacando su belleza. Y Merry se aleja de sus manos, para no volver.

_Lo siento_, repite, y lo vuelve a repetir. Porque nunca será suficiente, y las palabras no bastan.

¿Qué lo siente? Él no debe sentirse culpable. Él no hacia los destrozos en las batallas, ni dejaba sucios los camarotes, no rompía el mástil por accidente y se metía en tantos problemas. Ellos eran.

Ellos debían disculparse, porque pensaron que sin importar los daños Merry siempre se recuperaría y ahora… ahora confirmaban que no. Merry no era irrompible, ni eterno.

Solo era un barco, ¡Joder era solo un barco! Había millones como él afuera en el mundo y cualquiera podría reemplazarle… o no. Merry no era solo un barco, era su amigo, su hogar. Un hogar al cual no podrían volver jamás.

Y dolía, y volvía a doler.

Y la nieve acompañada de impotencia no paraba. Aumentando los alaridos cuando en el mar no quedo nada y él dejo de existir para ir al cielo.

Luffy grita su nombre, con su voz resquebrajada. Y no se escucha nada más.

¿Qué pueden decir?, ¿Qué pueden hacer?

Ya no está… se ha ido, ya no está. Todo ha desaparecido. Las velas, la bandera, todo… no queda nada para afirmar su existencia. Solo una vaga ilusión. Solo lágrimas saladas.

¿Pueden ellos continuar sin Merry?... ¿En verdad pueden hacerlo?

Tienen que, era su deseo. Continuar con sus emocionantes viajes, hubiera sido su deseo. Se tragan los sollozos, secan sus ojos. Y alzan la vista al cielo, donde ahora él descansa.

Sonríen.

Y una promesa eterna se graba en sus corazones: _Siempre te recordaremos, Merry. Gracias._

Y Merry no puede estar más contento, y grita con sus últimas fuerzas un: "Os Quiero".

**#FIN**

* * *

¡MERRYYYYYYYYYYY! T_T Oh, Shit. Necesito secar mis lágrimas… acabo de ver el capitulo 312 y, no puede ser, es lo más bello que he visto ;w; Fuck, fuck. Vale jota que solo sea un barco, ¡es el mejor! Y ya me retiro, que si no voy a escribir un testamento de todas las razones por las que no debió morir.

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
